


All Bloody

by turdleturdle



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bloodplay, Daggers, Implied Sexual Content, Knifeplay, M/M, implied quentin asking to fuck loki, loki has a blood kink, quentin beck hates it but deals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdleturdle/pseuds/turdleturdle
Summary: Quentin wants something from Loki. Loki has one condition.





	All Bloody

**Author's Note:**

> yall. this is probably major ooc but loki def likes blood and i thought itd be a funny ship cause theyre both illusionists  
if enough people like this maybe ill make a sequel idk

Loki had a hard time remembering how he'd gotten here as he stared into Quentin's eyes. He hated to be tricked, but the man's illusions deserved some praise - they were near life-like.

Of course, they weren't standing in a normal room. All he could see for a long while was darkness. Glittering green smoke billowed from somewhere behind Quentin, like a storm rolling in. Loki could feel it against his legs, wrapping around him, like a snake.

Loki grasped a dagger in his right hand. Quentin had noticed it, but kept his gaze fixed on the god's face.

"Is my request that challenging?" his pale eyes were like deep pools, void of any emotion other than a vague longing. "You can put that away," he gestured to the weapon, "I'd hate to have to take it from you."

Loki knew that was a lie. Quentin would have no problem stealing it and leaving him alone in… wherever they were. He tightened his grip on the hilt. "I'll accept. On one condition."

Quentin nodded. Loki flipped the dagger and caught it, pointing the tip at his companion. "I get to use this on you."

The man seemed stunned for a second. Then, somewhat to Loki's surprise, he agreed. He walked forward and the scenery was suddenly changing.

Rather than a void, they were now in a bedroom, with dim lamps and a large red bed. Part of Loki thought this wasn't an illusioned room. While he considered it, Quentin reached him, and placed a hand on the small of his back. He ushered the god towards the bed.

Loki shuffled away and instead pushed Quentin onto the sheets. Quentin sat up, the start of a snarl on his face, but he leaned against the dark headboard with a grunt. He had to comply with Loki if he wanted his wish fulfilled.

Loki climbed onto the bed and straddled Quentin's hips. Temporarily setting the dagger down beside him, he started to undo the man's shirt. Once it was off, he tossed it away, and snatched up the weapon.

Loki traced the tip of it down Quentin's chest; he was careful to press just enough to make an indent without drawing blood. Quentin was hiding his startledness well, but Loki knew it was new for him - he could tell by how he tensed every time the dagger came close to somewhere vital.

Neither said anything as the knife was dragged around. Loki suddenly raised it, setting it back down again. He shuffled backwards so he could sit on the bed sheet. "Turn over," he demanded.

Quentin rolled his eyes, clearly disliking the subordinate role, but complied. Once he was laying on his stomach, Loki returned to his position just above the man's hips, grabbing the dagger.

Slowly, he dragged it horizontally across the man's back. Blood welled up in its place and Quentin hardly hid a hiss of pain. Loki relished the view and swiped his thumb over the wound, tasting it gently. 

As more blood appeared, forming dots and rivulets of red, Loki smeared his left palm over it. He gazed admiringly at the effect as Quentin balled his hands in the sheets.

Loki gathered blood on his thumb. Forcing Quentin's head sideways, he stuck his thumb in the man's mouth. Quentin hardly hid the surprise in his eyes as he tasted blood on his tongue. 

They repeated this for a short time. Loki enjoyed smearing the red across his hands and Quentin's back then licking it off. When he figured he'd done enough, he went to ask where a bandage would be, but Quentin just raised one arm and silently pointed to the nightstand.

Sure enough, Loki found bandages in the top drawer. He wrapped them carefully around the man's wound and cleaned off his dagger. Then he rolled onto the bed, allowing Quentin to climb on top of him with minor wincing.

Loki smirked as the man undid his pants.


End file.
